When Everything Changed
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: So, I've had this idea for a very long time. I decided to follow it. What happens when one of the biggest Auror raids in the past decade goes horribly wrong? Will the Wizaridng World lose hope? *Doesn't follow Canon, OOTP time, early character deaths. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_November 23rd, 1995  
_

_**Attack Against Ministry Kills 6 Aurors**_

Early yesterday morning, a group of eighteen Aurors took part in one of the biggest raids in the last ten years. The details on the raid itself have not been shared with the public yet. The identities of the Aurors who were killed have not been shared yet, and the remaining twelve Aurors are being treated in St Mungo's for their injuries. The nature of this raid is unknown. It is also unknown if the only fatalities were the six Aurors, or if there were more deaths. The Daily Prophet will be following this story and publishing more information as it is released.

* * *

_November 22nd, 1995_

_3am_

__Tonks stretched and rose from the bed. She pulled on her Auror robes and left the bedroom. She walked down the stairs of Grimmauld Place toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius' voice asked.

Tonks jumped and turned. "Oh, Sirius! You gave me a heart attack. I'm going to work." She said.

"At 3am?"

"Yeah, we're doing a raid at 4. We have to go over information." Tonks explained.

"Can't you ditch the raid?"

"No, I'd get fired."

"What is this raid?"

"I've explained it so many times, Sirius. Kingsley and I were talking about it yesterday."

"Please don't go."

"I have to."

"I have a bad feeling, please." Sirius said.

"Sirius, I have to go to work."

Sirius stepped forward and grabbed her in a hug. "Be careful." He said, releasing her.

Tonks gave him a weird look. "I always am." She said, stepping out into the morning air.

**_So, short chapter. Um yeah. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did, but I don't.**_

_November 22nd, 1995_

_1pm_

Andromeda walked through the kitchen to the door where the knocking repeated itself.

She opened the door to find Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Auror Scrimgeour, hello. May I help you?" Andromeda asked.

"Mrs Tonks, I regret to inform that your daughter was killed in an Auror raid early this morning along with 5 others. We have no details yet, we must wait until the surviving Aurors are stable enough to give us the details of the deaths. I am very sorry for your loss." He said.

"What? No. It's not true. Please tell me she's still alive." Andromeda begged, tears forming.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Tonks. From what I understand, the Aurors at the scene did everything they could. I promise, the Auror office is working hard to arrest the ones who killed the Aurors this morning. You will be the first to know if anymore information comes in about your daughter's demise."

As Scrimgeour retreated, Andromeda closed the door quietly. Tears fell freely down her cheeks. She walked back toward the kitchen, ignoring the dishes she left abandoned in the sink and toward the phone.

She dialed Ted's work number and waited.

"Hello, this is London Channel 5 News. This is Pam speaking, may I help you?"

"Hello, I'm looking for Ted Tonks? This is his wife-"

"Oh yes, Andromeda. Hello. Let me send your call to his office."

Andromeda waited as the call was sent through.

"Hello, Ted Tonks speaking."

"Ted, you need to come home." Andromeda said, wiping tears away.

"Andy? Is everything okay?"

"No, Ted. It's Dora. You need to c-come home." She said, her voice breaking.

"Andy, I can't just leave. We're going to be doing the evening news soo-"

"She's dead, Ted."

"What?"

"Dora's been k-killed."

Ted exhaled loudly. "Let me... Um, let me talk to Jim. He can do the broadcast by himself tonight. I'm, uh, I'm sure he'll understand."

As Ted hung up the phone, he dropped his head in his hands.

He didn't know how long he stayed like that and was broken from his thoughts by someone knocking on his door.

"Ted, they're ready for us- Are you okay?" Jim McGuffin asked.

"I have to go home. I can't do the broadcast, I'm sorry. My wife- she just called and-"

"Is everything okay?" Jim asked, approaching the desk.

"No. My daughter- sh-she died."

"I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"I don't know, my wife hasn't told me. She just called, said Dora's gone."

"I am so sorry, Ted. Dora was a great girl. I'll talk to McFiggan, you go home. I'll call you tomorrow and see how you're doing." Jim said.

Ted stood, grabbing his jacket and keys. "Thank you, Jim."

Jim hugged Ted. "Be strong, okay?"

* * *

Andromeda stood as Ted entered. He dropped his keys on the table by the door and hung his jacket up before turning to hug Andromeda. They stood in the embrace for a few minutes before Ted spoke.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Scrimgeour didn't say exactly. He said there was a raid this morning. Dora and 5 others were killed."

Ted didn't know what to say. What would one say to his wife? There wasn't anything that'd bring their only child back, there was nothing to help the pain. It was a cold, painful fact.

_November 27th, 1995._

**_Memorial For Fallen Aurors To Be Placed In Vacant Shop in Diagon Alley_ **

The building has sat empty for the past 45 years. Now the Ministry has made plans to turn it into a memorial for the fallen Aurors of one of history's largest death toll from a single Auror mission. Eight more Aurors have died from injuries in St Mungo's, raising the total to fourteen Aurors. The remaining four are said to be recovering, and will be asked to share their accounts of what happened. The fourteen Aurors who have died will be honored in the small vacant building. The layout for the memorial has not been shared yet, but it is rumored that the Hogwarts uniforms from the Aurors' Houses will be placed on display, along with their Auror robes and two pictures- One from their file at the Ministry and one of their most recent pictures that will provided by families. It is also rumored that the memorial will be up and open to public on December 15th at the latest. The Daily Prophet will continue to follow this story as details unfold. The names of the Aurors who died will be released next week.

_**So, I realize that I'm jumping around with dates. A little bit. But, from this point on, the story will be taking place AFTER the above little Daily Prophet article. If I do jump back to the day of the deaths, it will be in Italic or otherwise set apart from the normal story.**_

Charlie and Bill made a point of getting to the memorial site the day it finally opened for the public to see who had died in the Auror raid. It was a quiet place, not many people lingered very long. Many people passed it by without even a glance.

As they entered, they could see the small memorials set up against the walls, and they walked toward hers. The picture from her file at the Ministry was simple. Her wearing her Auror robes, which now hung in the glass case next to her Hufflepuff school robes. The most recent picture of her was from a few months prior, her sitting on the couch with her father at her parents' house during her Dad's birthday dinner. Ted had been cropped out of the picture, only his shoulder showed. Below this pictures, next to the robes, was a small plaque.

_Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks  
(December 24th 1973- November 22nd 1995)  
Only daughter of Ted and Andromeda Tonks.  
She started Hogwarts in 1984 and was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
__She graduated in 1991, becoming an Auror in 1994.  
__Her cause of death is still unknown by Ministry officials.  
She is missed dearly by friends, co-workers and family members. _

Charlie set the roses he had brought down in front of the glass case with the other flowers.

"Odd, isn't it?" Bill asked.

"A bit." Charlie said.

"I didn't ever picture ourselves saying a final goodbye to her. Not yet, anyway." Bill said.

"We always thought you'd go first." Charlie said. "Mainly because you're older than both of us."

"I never really thought of who would die first." Bill said. "I didn't think it'd happen so soon, either."


End file.
